nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Alkymi
Alkymi er bedst kendt som kunsten at manipulere mana igennem sammenblandingen af visse manaholdige ingredienser, men alkymi indeholder også store dele lægevidenskab, astrologi og spor af elementalisme. De mindre oplyste betragter sågar alkymi som magi, men det er i sandhed en videnskab baseret på simpel kemi. Alkymi er en respekteret praksis i de fleste lande i Niraham, især i Darconien og Emyr, hvor henholdsvis dværgene og emyrianerne har specialiseret sig indenfor dette forskningsfelt i mange hundrede år. Udøvelsen af alkymi i Emyr er dog forbudt ved lov, medmindre alkymisten er et registreret medlem af De Emyrianske Kåber. Alkymistiske drikke Alt på Niraham indeholder mana, men nogle råstoffer og organismer indeholder mere end andre, f.eks. har levende væsener et meget stort indhold af mana i forhold til et mineral, selvfølgelig afhængig af mineralet. Når nogle af de ting, som indeholder særligt meget mana, behandles på en bestemt måde og blandes med andre lignende ingredienser, frembringer det en nærmest magisk effekt. Ligesom f.eks. en rå æggeblomme forandrer sig, når man tilbereder den på en varm pande, forandrer en saltsafir sig, når den bliver knust og kogt. Alkymister har i årtusinders løb fundet ud af, hvordan de kan kombinere forskellige ingredienser under bestemte forhold og derigennem skabe naturlig magi. Flere alkymistiske drikke har faktisk nærmest samme virkning som de besværgelser, de forskellige magikere kan kaste. En helbredende eliksir er næsten lige så god som en Helbredelse skænket af guderne, mens en følelsesdrik kan forøge en given følelse på samme måde som besværgelsen Forøg følelser. Også sandhedseliksir og modets bryg har samme effekt som besværgelserne Sandhed og Mod, og der findes mange yderligere eksempler. Homunculus En homunculus er et kunstigt skabt menneske, som er kreeret ved hjælp af alkymiens kendskab til det menneskelige legemes elementære sammensætning. Det betragtes som en alkymistisk bedrift nærmest uden lige at frembringe et sådan væsen, da ens forståelse for elementerne og kroppens struktur samt ens tålmodighed og fingerfermhed skal være særdeles mesterlig for at kunne bygge en homunculus. Proces Grundkonceptet er, at en alkymist ved hjælp af nøje udregninger af, hvor store mængder af hvert råstof, der findes i en menneskekrop, og hvordan legemet er skruet sammen, kan skabe en kunstig krop. Eftersom det er absolut nemmest at lave et lille legeme, og fordi konstruktionen af dette langt fra er fejlfri, ender resultatet som regel med at ligne et vanskabt spædbarn, som i lang tid efter sin ”fødsel” skal beskyttes mod bakterier og støvpartikler og derfor er nødt til at leve i en isolerende glasbeholder – deraf kælenavnet ”dværgen i flasken”. Denne homunculus bliver givet kunstigt liv ved hjælp af en enorm manatilførsel, som kun kan skabes ved brug af en manasten. Stenen knuses og koges i ca. en halv kop vand, og når vandet når en vis temperatur, som man kun kan sjusse sig frem til, men som skal ligne den, et menneskes krop normalt har, tilsættes en voldsom mængde positiv energi til massen. Kilden til denne positive energi kan variere, men oftest bruges endnu en halv kop blod fra en calandre eller føniks, da begge disse fugle er stopfulde af positiv energi, eller knust månesten. Herefter tilføres denne væske homunculussens legeme, som var det blodet i et levende menneskes årer. Resultat Hvis alt er gået vel, vil homunculussen på denne måde få liv på grund af de store mængder mana og positiv energi, men den vil ikke få en sjæl. Ligesom en større udød vil skabningen kunne tænke og lære ting som at gå, tale og spille skak, men den vil ikke kunne føle. I modsætning til en udød vil homunculussen derudover vokse som et almindeligt menneske, hvis den får tilført den rette næring og afmålte mængder positiv og negativ energi, men dens krop vil altid være lige så deform, som da den var spæd. Endnu har kun to alkymister i løbet af hele Nirahams historie formået at skabe en homunculus helt uden fysiske skavanker: Shima Aslemien fra sagnriget Shantil og Livgiveren List fra Rustbjergene. Homunculi og kirkerne Eftersom skabelsen af en homunculus gør skabningen til en så stor sjældenhed, er det langt fra alle præster, som er klar over, at de findes. Men de som gør, er alle som én enige om, at en homunculus er en vederstyggelighed, og at dens skaber er intet mindre end en kætter af den værste slags. Manglen på en sjæl gør en homunculus til en skabning, som ikke følger gudernes forbillede af sjæl, sind og krop i harmonisk forening, og det gør dens blotte eksistens til en hån imod guderne. De Vises Sten De Vises Sten er et objekt, som er i stand til at ændre den grundlæggende struktur i ethvert materiale og dermed gøre f.eks. bly til guld. Ydermere skulle den være i stand til at udskille en væske kendt som ”livets eliksir”, fordi stenen selv består af alle elementerne og al deres magi, og derfor kan genererer et hvilket som helst råstof. Historien om mølleren, som får en magisk kværn, der kan male alt fra guld og god mad til salt og grød, er inspireret af myten om De Vises Sten. Stenen kaldes også for Verdensægget. Alkymistiske ritualer Hver alkymist har naturligvis sine egne opskrifter og hemmelige kunster, men visse recepter er så udbredte, at de nærmest er allemandseje, i hvert fald iblandt alkymisternes omgangskreds. Anitmagiens ritual Igennem sin forståelse for kroppens sammensætning af elementer, dens anatomi og den forbindelse, som findes mellem alle ting på Niraham igennem deres fælles opbygning af de fem elementer jord, ild, vand,luft og mana, kan en alkymist skærme en person fra påvirkning af netop disse fem elementer. Ethvert menneskeligt væsen har fem punkter på kroppen, som tilsammen danner det pentagram, der i alkymistiske sammenhæng kaldes for Nexus. Disse punkter findes i midten af håndfladerne, fodsålerne og i panden. Proces Ved at bløde en person fra disse fem punkter kan en alkymist udfri store dele af den mana, som befinder sig i personens legeme. Resultatet af denne behandling er, at enhver magisk effekt forlader receptor, selvom al vedkommendes naturlige mana ganske vist også ryger i processen, hvis vedkommende er magiker. Ved at tilsætte knust kulstøv til receptors blodomløb igennem sårene, kan en alkymist ydermere blokere personen for al magisk påvirkning i omtrent en cyklus. Resultat Den naturlige mana, som er tilbage i vedkommende efter denne behandling, er ene og alene centreret omkring at blokere udefrakommende mana- og rallmængder, hvilket kort sagt betyder, at personen bliver immun overfor al magi. Denne immunitet er forbundet med stor fare, for hvis man skulle dø i mellemtiden, kan ingen helbredende magi hjælpe en, og selvom man skulle være så privilegeret at få tildelt en Genoplivning, vil denne ikke have nogen effekt, idet sjælen består af mana, og dens bånd til kroppen ”kappes”, hvis den forlader legemet, mens dette befinder sig i en tilstand, hvor det afviser al mana. Blødning En alkymist har med sit kendskab til den menneskelige anatomi og de effekter, som forskellige væsker og mineraler har på kroppen, faktisk grundlæggende samme analytiske evner som en læge, når det kommer til at granske omverdenens påvirkning af det menneskelige legeme. Således er en alkymist blandt andet i stand til at årelade en person og til at tilsætte diverse kemikalier, som får blodet til at bevare sine oprindelige egenskaber, deriblandt dets manaindhold. Kun blod tappet og behandlet på denne facon kan anvendes til formskiftning og som ingredienser i alkymistiske drikke. Desuden kan en dygtig alkymist sågar udvinde gift, som er gået i en persons blodomløb, ved at bløde vedkommende. Denne proces er dog ikke risikofri – selvom giften bliver fjernet fra receptors krop, mister vedkommende også uafværgeligt en masse blod på denne måde, og hvis giften er særligt stærk, risikerer offeret at dø af blodmangel, før al edderen kan blive blødt ud. Destillation Enhver alkymist har et grundlæggende kendskab til elementerne og ved, at alle ting er opbygget af en sammenblanding af de forskellige elementer. Med destillationsritualet er det simpelthen muligt for en alkymist at nedbryde en væske og finde frem til, hvad dens grundsten består af og at finde ud af, hvilken effekt drikken ville have på et menneske. En særligt dygtig alkymist kan sågar udvinde grundstenene fra væsken og genbruge dem i andre drikke. Denne egenskab benyttes blandt andet også af bryggere til at frembringe meget stærk alkohol. Fjolsets guld Kunsten at forvandle bly til guld har alle dage været blandt alkymisternes bedst bevarede hemmeligheder, og ifølge sagnet er det kun den sagnomspundne De Vises Sten, som er i stand til at frembringe denne forvandling. Dog er det i tidens løb lykkedes alkymister at legere både bly, sten og andre værdiløse materialer med et tyndt lag mineral, som ligner guld til forveksling. Dette fænomen kaldes i folkemunde for ”fjolsets guld”. De sten, som alkymisten har legeret, ender med at ligne tunge guldstykker til en betragtelig værdi. Efter en vis tid skaller legeringen selvfølgelig af igen, men inden da kan brugeren være over alle bjerge. Naturligvis er brugen af ”fjolsets guld” derfor også ulovlig, da det faktisk falder ind under kategorien bedrageri. Kimære En af de effekter, som en alkymist kan frembringe, er eksempelvis at fusionere to levende væsener og dermed skabe en kimære: Altså et væsen, som førhen var to forskellige organismer. Kimærer kan også fremkomme naturligt på steder, hvor magiens vinde har særlig stor indflydelse, men den slags kimærer, som alkymister typisk forsker i, har som regel en menneskelig halvdel. Formålet med denne forskning er som regel at forbedre den menneskelige ydeevne, men ren og skær nysgerrighed er jo til tider også drivkraften bag disse eksperimenter. En menneskelig kimære forbliver som regel mestendels menneske, men ved at tilføre eksempelvis kaninblod til mennesket, øges dets hastighed og overvågenhed formodentlig betragteligt i forhold til førhen. Denne tilførsel af ”nyt blod” skal dog nødvendigvis udføres af en mesterlig alkymist – enhver kan jo skære en persons vener op og hælde kaninblod i, men det kommer der højst en slem infektion ud af. Kun en alkymist eller på anden vis magiker kan faktisk fusionere de to organismer og dermed skabe en kimære. Formskiftning Alkymistisk formskiftning udføres ud fra de samme principper, som en kimære skabes. Men i modsætning til kimæreritualet, hvor to forskellige former for blod tvinges til at smelte sammen og tilpasse sig til denne nye sameksistens, baseres formskiftningsritualet på en udskiftning af receptors blod. Muligheder Når man formskiftes, er det ikke kun nødvendigvis til en anden race. Det kan også slet og ret være fra et andet folkefærd, idet forskningen har bevist, at et menneske med udprægede nordlige træk sagtens kan påtage sig typiske østlige eller sydlige træk og omvendt. Man kommer aldrig ikke til at ligne den person, som man formskifter sig til, i henhold til andet end racen. Kroppen optager den overordnede genetik fra blodets donor, eksempelvis mørkegrøn hud, store muskler og lange hjørnetænder fra en ork, men det får ikke receptor til at ligne den specifikke ork, som donerede blodet. Af samme grund vil man altid opnå det samme udseende, når man formskifter til en bestemt race, som man har været formskiftet til før, uanset om man bruger blod fra den samme donor eller ej. Man har kort sagt ét udseende som elver, ét som dværg, ét som goblin og så videre. Det er fuldstændig underordnet, hvor blodet kommer fra, hvis det er fra den samme race, som man før har været formskiftet til. Proces Ved at nedkøle receptor med store mængder is eller et kemikalie udvundet af sekretet fra en manaorm, blå lindorm eller illira kan alkymisten sikre, at organerne ikke tager skade af manglen på ilt, når blodet bliver sluset ud af kroppen, og dermed kan alkymisten basalt set ”tørlægge” en person næsten fuldstændigt for blod. Når det almindelige blod er ude af kroppen, erstatter alkymisten det med samme mængde blod fra en anden race, og ved hjælp af endnu et kemikalie udvundet fra planten hestetåre får alkymisten kroppen til at acceptere det fremmede blod som sit eget. Ritualet er langtrukkent, farligt og meget smertefuldt, hvis receptor ikke er bedøvet med bulmeurt eller andre lindrende effekter. Hvis alkymisten mister fokus blot ét øjeblik, risikerer han at slå receptor ihjel, og derfor udføres formskiftningsritualet kun under meget kontrollerede omstændigheder. Alligevel kan det gå galt, hvis eksempelvis blodet er forurenet, eller alkymistens kemikalier er blevet for gamle, og selvom det ikke nødvendigvis slår receptor ihjel, kan vedkommende stadig ende med en mærkværdig hudfarve, næb i stedet for næse eller andre uforudsete skavanker. Resultat Resultatet af et vellykket formskiftningsritual bliver, at receptors udseende ændrer sig til at tilpasse den race, hvorfra det fremmede blod stammer. Forandringen er udelukkende kosmetisk og kan ikke kontrolleres i så vidt omfang, at alkymisten kan bestemme receptors nye hår- eller øjenfarve, men den ændrer receptors race. Desuden kan den ikke udrette mirakler med hensyn til højde og kropsbygning, så selvom det ville være muligt at formskifte en middelhøj og relativt spinkel mand til goblin, ville det ikke kunne lade sig gøre med et kæmpe muskelbundt på over to meter. Formskiftningen er kun midlertidig i den forstand, at receptors krop i løbet af et halvt års tid gendanner sit normale blod, og når denne gendannelse er fuldendt, mister receptor ganske simpelt trækkene fra den race, som vedkommende var formskiftet til. Man kan sagtens blive formskiftet flere gange, men jo oftere man udsætter sin krop for dette stress, des sværere bliver det for den at gendanne sit normale blod, og til sidst kan man ende med at sidde fast i den skikkelse, som man senest blev formskiftet til. Anvendelse Formskiftning er underlagt nøje opsyn fra Magiens Cirkel, da processen potentielt kan bruges til at sløre en forbryder, som søger skjul i et helt nyt udseende. Også spioner gør flittigt brug af formskiftning for at kunne infiltrere deres fjender, men der samme gøre sig gældende for hæderlige mennesker som forskere, når f.eks. et menneske gerne vil studere orkernes samfund tættere på uden at vække unødig opsigt. Se også *Ouroboros *Alkymistiske ingredienser *Elementerne *Mana *Elementalisme *Arich Dúvan *De Emyrianske Kåber